TNBR : WhoNecris
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Happened after UT XOvers. One day Jojo meet a strange, homeless girl. She reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember. COMPLETED!
1. The Hybrid

A/N : I planned to write this story after finishing UT-Xtreme overs, but the situation is not cooperating.

**

* * *

Prologue : The Hybrid.**

Derrick's Biotic Lab, 12.00 a.m.

5 dark figures were standing in front of a tank. There was a small girl inside it.

"The process is completed."

The tank was opened. The girl fell on the floor and opened her eyes. One of the figures walked toward her.

"Welcome to the living, Test Subject 296."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is John Derrick. I'm your creator."

"My… creator?"

"Yes, I am. That's why you have to follow my biddings."

"Why do I have to follow your biddings… just because you're my creator?"

John Derrick looked a little worried to hear that. He called one of his assistant, then whispered to him, "The chip isn't working."

The assistant whispered back to him, "But that's impossible. The chip was tested and it worked perfectly."

"You sure?"

"Positive, sir."

John turned his head back to his creation. "296, you have to rest now. Jeff will take you to your room."

* * *

"There's still no sign that the chip is working, sir."

John frowned, "I thought you said the chip was working perfectly."

"I may have a theory sir. We have never studied Who species before. They may be immune."

"I don't see the reason why they are immune. Their brain patterns are same as human's. You got another theory?"

"Maybe the chip malfunctioned when it was implanted on her."

"Perhaps so. What's the condition of our Who-Necris hybrid?"

"She's strong and healthy. We can do the…" But his words was interrupted by alarms.

"_Test subject 296 escaped, Test subject 296 escaped…_"

Both John and his assistant looked at each other with 'uh-oh' face.

* * *

"How did she escape!?" John angrily asked to the head guard as he arrived at 296's room.

"Well, one of your assistant tried to open her room's door. But as the door opened a little, he was pulled inside and then 296 ran away from her room. I ordered my men to capture her with tranquilizer. But then she knocked out one of my men and stole his enforcer. Then she shot the remaining guards. All of them was killed with just one shot each man. All headless."

"Damn it! How many guards do we lose?"

"At least 40. She's very tough and persistent"

"The characteristic of Necris Females. Find her immediately! Don't let her escape!"

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading. The next chapter : Jojo would meet 296. Reviews please! No flames!

Jojo : Why me?

Me : Because I choose you. that's why!

Jojo : Where did they get the Who DNA?

Me : You wouldn't want to know. In fact, it's from someone you really know. Family. (leaves with chuckles)

Jojo : What the hell is that supposed to mean?


	2. The Stranger

**A/N : Hey, it's me again! I decided to continue to the next chapter. Gather around and watch the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Horton Hears a Who, the characters I don't own and the Nanoblack thingie. I do own this plot and the 296, which will have a name soon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Stranger.**

Whoville, near the old observatory, 00.00 a.m.

Jojo was taking a walk to the observatory as usual. He was thinking about what he was going to do when he arrived. He was thinking about his plans, his inventions and some secrets he had been hiding from his parents, the things from the world of unreality. Well, the last one was the thing he cared the least. He hid them well, and no one's going to find out. It was a secret between him, and his cousin Tabby.

While he was thinking, a shower of light emerged from a nearby field, blinded his eyes for some time. As the light faded out, he ran to the place the light emerged. There, he saw a small pale female Who lying on the dirt. From her appearance, Jojo knew that she was about his age. What made him worried was, she was full of bruises and some blood painted her clothing. He knew he had to help her or she would die. So he lifted her up and took her to his house.

* * *

Jojo finally arrived at his house door with the female Who on his shoulder. He quickly picked his house's key and unlocked the door. The door opened with a creak. He quickly locked it again, and turned back, to see his dad on the stairs.

"Where were you? On the observatory again?"

Jojo stammered. He completely forgot about the girl he just saved "I, I uh…"

"And who's that?"

Jojo suddenly remembered about the girl, "I don't know. I found her lying with her clothes covered with blood."

Ned was surprised to hear this, "What! Okay, take her to your bed. She needs treatment really soon."

"Uh, my bed, dad?"

"Yes, your bed."

* * *

After some seconds, the girl was taken to Jojo's room. "Okay, I'm gonna call the doctor. She needs to be taken to the hospital."

Suddenly, the girl's hand grabbed Jojo's right arm. Jojo startled as he felt the cold temperature on the girl's pale hand. Jojo looked at the girl, who slowly and weakly shook her head.

"Umm, dad? I don't think she wants to go to hospital."

"I'm sorry?" Ned turned to Jojo, looking at him strangely. "How do you know that?"

"She just grabbed my hand and shook her head."

"She grabbed your hand, eh?" Jojo looked at the left arm. He suddenly realized that the girl had just released the grip. Still, the cold temperature on his arm still hadn't left.

"Dad, please? I know I can take care of her."

"I don't know, son. You neither are a doctor, nor want to be one."

"I know a few tricks. Just get me the first aid kit."

At last, Ned gave up. "Alright son. Her life is in your hand. If she died, that's your fault. And if that happens, what are we going to tell to her parents?"

"Don't worry Dad, she'll be living."

And that night, Jojo tried his best to keep the girl's heart beating. Jojo had a strange feeling about this girl. Not because she had a rather dark red colored blood or a very pale skin, or a really small body (Jojo could've sworn she's a bit smaller than him.). No, that's because Jojo somehow loved him, but not as a girlfriend, no. It was more like a family bond. Jojo couldn't explain. And this girl's appearance, she looked like him a lot, and also reminding him of something.

* * *

His efforts created a good result. In the next morning, she opened her eyes. Jojo had already fallen asleep on the chair, after bandaging every wound the girl had, which were so many. That's why he wasn't aware that the girl had already regained her consciousness.

"Hello?" The girl called weakly. Jojo woke up on his chair, seeing that the girl had already awake.

"Oh, thank Who you're alive. Who are you?"

The girl paused a bit, then answered "Cel…Celis." The voice was really soft, for a girl like her.

"Well, Celis. Where's your parent." The question Jojo asked made her paused again. This time, really long. Jojo finally took a guess. "You have none?"

The girl nodded slowly, and then asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my house. My name is Jojo."

"Where is this place?"

"Why, this is Whoville of course!" It was not Jojo. It was Ned, who suddenly entered the room. "Glad you're awake, congratulations son!"

"Thanks dad, but she has just opened her eyes. Don't you think we should let her rest for some time?"

"Oh… right. I'll see you in breakfast, son." Ned walked away from the room. As the door was shut, Jojo began to ask her again. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I don't really know. All I know is, I woke up on a small room, where a strange, evil looking man told me to obey him. That's when I grew a bad feeling about this man. So I escaped from the building where I was kept. After some running, I arrived at small building. And after that, I couldn't remember anything."

Jojo began to thought, '_She had been through a lot of things._'. "Uh, okay, I think you should rest now. I need to go for breakfast. I'll bring some food for you to eat soon. Be right back."

* * *

In that afternoon. Celis was sleeping again. Jojo, in the mean time, began to be curious about the dark red blood Celis has. Somehow, Jojo thought there wasn't only blood inside the substance.

So that's when he took one of the devices from the unreality world he had. After examining the substance, the device gave a strange result.

50 % Blood, 50% Nanoblack.

'_Nanoblack? I think I've heard about that before…_' He took of another device. It was a modem, but it didn't work like a normal modem. It was a modem for surfing on another dimension. How it worked, Jojo didn't know. After connecting to the internet, he typed the website he thought could give him some clue about the Nanoblack thing. "liandri-dot-beyondunreal-dot-com-slash-Nanoblack-"

After some minutes, he got a result. He read it carefully.

"Nanoblack. Nanoblack is a black fluid of nanobots, most famous for its use in the Necris process, created by the Phayder Corporation. I knew it. It has something to do with the Tournament." He continued reading the next line. "Necris process. Nanoblack is used in the terribly expensive Necris process, allowing Humans to return from death. These Necris are not alive, but in a state some calls undeath. Their skin becomes pale, and often the process causes severe psychological changes in its subjects." He looked back at Celis. He had sensed her heartbeat. It was impossible she was dead. And no matter how pale she was, she wasn't as pale as the Necris Jojo had ever encountered on the Tournament.

And about psychological changes, he had no idea.

"If she's alive, she must not be a Necris. Not a whole one at least."

The question is, how did the man get the Who DNA?

He still looked at Celis' blood, or to be exact Nanoblack-Blood. She was a bit freak on other peoples' eye, but somehow, not him.

He knew that he had to keep her safe. She would someday be hunted by whoever made her like this.

**

* * *

A/N : Before you ask, no, Necris is not somekind of vampires. They're not contagious, drinking blood. No, they are much like human, more or less. Only they don't age. But of course, as a hybrid, Celis ages.**

**That Liandri Archive website is a real website. You can access it. If you're looking for some information about Unreal series, that's where you surf. It's not mine though.**


	3. Kidnapped!

**A/N : Third chapter of Jojo 'n Celis story! Hope any of you reading enjoying this!**

**Should be done yesterday, but fell asleep when typing the ending sequence :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Horton Hears a Who, its character, and OCs I don't own. I own my character Celis. Jojo's cousins Tabby Monson and Valerie Young are owned by ..**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kidnapped!**

Jojo went out to see his cousin Tabby. He knew that she needed to be informed.

He was now in front of Tabby's house. He knocked the door twice. Not for a while, Tabby showed up on the door, wearing her usual clothing : black shirt and purple skinny jeans.

"Oh, Jojo. Whazzup, cuz?" She asked.

"I have a serious matter. It's about the LGT thing." Tabby's face became serious.

"You came just in a good time. Everyone's away for a while, come in."

Jojo and Tabby were inside Tabby's room. The wall was painted black, mostly. There was a desk, with sets of books. But Jojo was still wondering of something, "Tabby, where did you put those things?"

"Oh, it's right here." She lifted one of the floors, revealing a bunch of weapons, and to Jojo's dismay, there were 10 sniper rifles, with the safety off.

"You know that if someone accidentally lifted the secret floor up, they'll get shot."

"Oh, don't worry, there's nothing inside them." Tabby put the floor on its place. "Well, yeah. If I put some bullets on one or some of them, someone will get shot." Tabby turned to Jojo, "Valerie was the one who accidentally found it, so I revealed the secret. Then she asked if she could use one of them."

"And your answer is…?"

"No, because she lifted a redeemer while asking me." Tabby snickered. "But I wondered what'll happen if I say yes."

"That'd be a big bang then." Two of them laughed as loud as they could, then their expressions were back to serious. "So, I want to talk about a girl I just found 2 days ago."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tabby curiously.

"Well, first, she has very pale skin and gray eyes. Second, she's cold as death. Third, her blood has Nanoblack."

"What's a Nanoblack?"

"You remember the Black Legion? The all-Necris team? I just found from the Liandri Archives that it's used as a substitution for blood."

"Sorry, you lost me. Can you be a little bit more, detail?"

"Okay, Necris is from a dead man or woman whose blood was all replaced by Nanoblack, therefore, Nanoblack is the substance to create the Necris. That's the info on the archives. And this girl strangely has blood mixed with Nanoblack."

"Well, that's new. So the Necris isn't really alien at all, huh?"

"Yeah, but now we're talking about the girl. Her name is Celis. Somehow she looks like me, or so I thought. Here's her picture."

Tabby looked at the photo on Jojo's Whophone. "Well, Jojo. I don't think she is like you. I think she **is** you in female form. There are only little differences between you and her."

"You think so? I thought it was just my imagination. She is around my age and also a little bit smaller than me."

Tabby laughed to hear that "Really? Someone's just stolen your title, Jo."

"Okay, I should be going. Someone's after Celis and I can't allow them to get her."

"Well, just call me if something's happened." answered Tabby.

* * *

Celis was lying on the bed. Her wounds were healing, but she was still hurt.

Suddenly, there's a loud breaking glass sound. Celis now had a bad feeling. And her feeling was proven to be correct. The door was destroyed into pieces, revealing two men aiming their weapons. Those people were human, one with Trident Tri-Barrel Rocket Launcher, and another with a Ripper.

"Time to go home 296." said one of them while grinning evilly.

Celis couldn't resist. Her body was still weak, and she was really helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile Jojo was in the entrance of his house, when he heard one of the window broken and an explosion. He quickly ran to his room, to see two Humans dragging Celis out from his room. He quickly hid as he recognized the Axon weapons. Oh, he wished he had his weapons with him.

He, couldn't do anything to help the strange girl, watched as they pulled her hand and jumped to the broken window. Jojo quickly ran to the window, but as he searched for the kidnappers, no one was there. He quickly called Tabby with his Whophone.

"_Yes?_" He heard Tabby speaking on the phone.

"Two Humans just got Celis. I'm going after them."

"_Hang on, we're coming with you!_"

"We?"

"_Hey, Jo! Tabby had told everything! Is it true that you fight to death in a grand tournament?_" Jojo heard his other cousin, Valerie speaking on the phone.

"_Not now Val. We'll see you on the observatory._"

"Okay, you got 5 minutes"

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, that's the end of Chapter 2! Review please!**


	4. Reunion with the Reavers

**A/N : This is the 4****th**** chapter, if you counted the prologue. From now on, the setting will change from Whoville to Liandri Complex (That's just how I called the city near the LMC building.)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Horton Hears a Who, Unreal Tournament and their characters, and also .. characters (Tabby Monson and Valerie Young.). I do own that bastard (and soon to be Ultra-bastard) John Derrick and Celis (no, bastard only applies on John Derrick. And her name is spelled 'say-list')**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Reunion with the Reavers.**

"This is our portal, guys." said Jojo on the Observatory. The portal he pointed was 2 big poles with computer on the right one. "Okay, let's see if I get this right, code 03499." He typed 03499 on the computer. Soon, a swirling portal appeared between the poles. "If I got it right, this portal will bring us to the portal on the city near the Liandri Mining Corporation building." He jumped inside and vanished into thin air with a flash

"What's a Li…" But before Valerie could finish her question, Tabby dragged her inside the portal.

It was like as if they were pulled by an invisible force. Everything around them was swirling, but that somehow didn't make the three Whos dizzy.

* * *

After a few seconds, they were thrown out from the portal. "Ow, my head…" said Tabby. Everyone got up on a small room. They were no longer on the observatory. Jojo went to the door in front of him and opened it slowly.

What he saw with his eyes really surprised him, even though he had seen it a couple of months ago. He saw flying cars hovering above, military jeeps (**A/N : It's Hellbender. Hellbender looks like a jeep.**), some humans with vest and etc. But his eyes were locked on 3 figures : 2 humans dragging a small female Who. Not wanting to waste time, he rushed to the figures, but then people began to crowd him.

"It's Jojo McDodd!"

"Really! I wanna see his face!"

Apparently the crowd had alerted the 2 kidnappers, that they fastened their speed and vanished from Jojo's sight. The people were still crowding him. There were some citizen, military look-a-like men, and last but not least, some fangirls. Tabby and Valerie looked at the crowd (and if they could, they would sweatdrop).

* * *

"What's all the commotion over there?" Valerie pointed at the crowd.

"Oh, probably some people who watched and heard the news of the Tournament." Answered Tabby.

"Winning the Tournament really gives you all the fame on the world, doesn't it?"

"Oh, no. Not really. The main reason is perhaps because he saved one of the biggest and wealthiest corporations."

"But I thought you told me he didn't join the fight with Hybrid."

"Yeah, but his team and the Dark Phalanx were the first one discovered it. Oh, here comes mine!" And as she said that, people began to crowd them too.

* * *

A woman with long black hair wearing green shirt and blue helmet looked at the Whos who were surrounded by the civilians walked to the crowd and pulled Jojo. "Sorry, this young man is with me. There's an urgent situation." Then she dragged Jojo and took Tabby and Valerie with the same method.

* * *

The Whos followed the mysterious woman to her rather big mansion. As they reached the entrance, Jojo began to speak, "Thank you for saving us. Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" The woman put off her helmet, showing an all too familiar face, at least for Jojo and Tabby.

"Kyla!"

"Yup, you got that right. Welcome to the Reaver's fortress!" As she shouted, 5 doors burst open, revealing a human on each door, 3 men and 2 women. The first man wore a green shirt, black jeans and had a big toothy smile on his face as well as a scar. The second man wore a blue shirt covered with vest that had an image of a deployed Leviathan firing an Ion Cannon. There was 'Strong as Leviathan!' word below the tank picture. He had a more serious looking face. His eyes were almost gray, and scary (or so Tabby thought). The last man wore a gray shirt with a crosshair on its shoulder. He also wore the Blood Reaver jeans, and had glasses. The first woman wore red shirt while the other woman wore blue one and had a monkey wrench on her hand. Both wore blue jeans.

"Are they our new recruits, Kyla?" asked the first man.

"No, only the shortest one, Boris." She replied.

"Well, they don't look like a soldier to me…" said the second man.

"Luthor!" yelled the first woman.

"Okay, that's enough. Jojo, Tabby, and who are you?" Kyla pointed at Valerie.

"Oh, that's my other cousin, Valerie." Said Jojo.

"Okay, meet the original Blood Reaver. The man wearing green shirt is Boris, the man with that ugly face is Luthor…"

"My face is not ugly!"

"… the man with glasses is our sniper Ramirez." Kyla ignored Luthor. "The woman with red shirt is Mariana, our best medic, and that is our mechanic as well as the best driver, Jayce."

"Thank you, Kyla" said Jayce.

"You're welcome. So, have you heard of the news? Oh, I forgot, you're not from here."

"What news?" asked Tabby.

"This news." Kyla handed her a newspaper. Tabby began to read it aloud.

"'NEG Suspects That John Derrick Created an Illegal Hybrid'. Who is John Derrick?"

"The man who was the first and the only one successful at creating Skaarj Hybrids."

"That man is responsible for Hybrid creation?"

"Yes, why don't you continue reading it?"

Tabby cleared throat, then continued "'John Maxwell Derrick is believed responsible for the creation of the new Hybrid that wandered a few days ago and disappeared on the portal. After some investigation, NEG police found the evidence. A log that was named '296, the new Who-Necris hybrid.' Was found on Derrick's computer. It is believed that 296 is the codename of the Hybrid that escaped.

As a punishment, NEG no longer allow him to do the DNA fuse. Derrick is now under the supervision of the NEG police and the legendary Thunder Crash team.' Wait, Thunder Crash team is the NEG team?"

"Yeah, the best of all the NEG units."

"So…" Jojo began to speak. "…Celis was created by that John Derrick? At last, we found a clue."

"A clue?" asked Kyla, puzzled.

"296 arrived at my dimension, and named herself Celis. But some human kidnapped her in 2 days after that. Now we're going to find her."

"Hmm, count us in then. Maybe we can help. Jayce, your Nightshade's ready?"

"Yeah" answered Jayce. "I finally managed to get it running."

"What's a Nightshade?" asked Valerie.

"You'll see…"

**

* * *

A/N : Those original Blood Reaver folks are not OC if you asked. Next chapter will be stealth battle! Review please!**


	5. I don't know you

**A/N : Since there's a problem on the connection, I decided to write now then post… someday, maybe today.**

**Some part of this chapter should be written in the previous chapter, but I forgot ****.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from HHaW or UT or characters from ... I only own my plot and my characters, John D. and Celis.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 : I don't know you.**

John Derrick's lab, 2:00 p.m.(Unreal Dimension time.)

Derrick was sitting on the chair in his lab. He was waiting for his creation, 296.

Behind him, was some scientist working on something in the computers, and also some security, all armed with the Shock Rifle and Enforcer pistols, or Dispersion pistols.

Suddenly, the door to the lab was opened, revealing 2 men. Between them was his creation.

"Well, well. Look who's back." He said while standing up and walking slowly to the Who-Necris Hybrid. "Welcome home, 296."

"It's Celis, you bastard, and this is not my home!" Celis spitted on her creator as his face was really close to her. But John Derrick ignored her attitude.

"So, you've named yourself. But you're still 296 for me. Well, I must admit, you have a potent power, but sadly, you are a failure."

"So, what are you gonna do with a failure. Destroy her I suppose?"

"Oh, no, you moron! You're way too precious to be destroyed! Well, if I encountered a failure, I'd always say to myself 'Nothing cannot be fixed.'"

All in a sudden, Celis was frightened. This mad scientist was going to do something really bad on her, or maybe not only bad, she just knew it.

"Take her to the processing room!" As Derrick ordered, the 2 armed men dragged her to a black door with a label "Processing Room" on it. Suddenly Celis bit one of the guards' hand and punched the other in the face. As the two guards were distracted, Celis made a mad dash to the door, only to be jolted by the security's electric rod.

She fell down as the security put his rod away. Derrick kneeled at her, "You really are tough. Just like your father."

"My… father?"

"The one who has his DNA implanted on you, of course! Can you guess who the owner is?" Celis was speechless. She clearly couldn't guess who had given her the DNA.

"Isn't it really obvious? The member of the Tournament champion team : Jojo McDodd!" Celis' jaw dropped. Her caretaker in her escape, was his father? Impossible!

"But of course, after the processing, you'll no longer have any chance to say, 'I love you, dad.'" Derrick gave a sign to drag the stunned Hybrid to the Processing Room.

* * *

The Nightshade was a big pitch black vehicle that can cloak itself and deploy some traps. Jojo, Tabby and Valerie soon learned that this is a Necris Vehicle, developed by the Phayder Corporation no doubt. The Nightshade was shaped like a capsule. On the back were a trap layer and the camouflage device.

"I thought it's illegal to buy a Necris Vehicle without permission." said Jojo.

"I did not buy it. I made it." answered Jayce. "Took a long time, but I finally managed to build our own Nightshade, powered with Tarydium instead of Nanoblack!"

"Wow, this thing looks cool!" Tabby exclaimed. "I wanna drive it!"

"Nuh-uh. Jayce is the only one who can drive this thing." Kyla said.

So then Jojo, Tabby, Valerie, Boris, Kyla and Jayce entered the vehicle. Luthor, Mariana and Ramirez entered the Scorpions. No one would be suspicious, since some people used those Buggies sometimes.

"Okay, guys, let's roll!" Jayce activated the camouflage system, hiding the Nightshade completely. They silently drove their vehicles to the Derrick's lab.

* * *

They arrived on the parking area without receiving any suspicious look. Luthor, Mariana and Ramirez parked their Scorpions on the first floor while Jayce drove the modified Necris vehicle to the second floor.

The guards were standing on the second floor, keeping anyone, or anything from the main Lab. Little did they know that they were about to be squashed by an invisible car.

Suddenly, one of the guard were leaning against something, making the other guards' jaw dropped, "How did you do that?" One of the guard asked.

"Doing what?"

"Look behind you." The leaning guard looked back, to see he was leaning against… nothing! Suddenly an invisible force sent him flying and colliding against the wall. He fell dead, making the other alert. But how to shoot something when they can't see what they are facing? They didn't have the answer, so they all had the same fate as the first guard.

The Nightshade deactivated its camouflage system. Jojo and the others went out from the car. Kyla contacted Ramirez, "Ramirez, the second floor is clear. You can move out at anytime." Then she gave a sign to breach the door with the shaped charge.

BOOM!

* * *

5 minutes later, in the lab.

"They're here, sir." said one of Derrick's scientist.

"Good, what about 296?" asked Derrick.

"She's done. Shall I take her here?"

"Proceed. Jojo and his friends will surely be surprised."

"_John Derrick! Open up the gate!_" Derrick heard Jojo's voice on one of his security camera.

"Speak of the devil. Open up the gate, after the securities are assembled."

* * *

After 20 minutes, Jojo and his friends decided it was time to open up the gate by force. Just as they picked up the charge, the door opened, revealing group of armed men.

"Welcome to my lab. What can I do for you?" Derrick asked politely.

"You know what you can fucking do. Where's your precious experiment?"

"Oh, that's really rude, McDodd. Why don't we sit here and talk about, what was it again."

"Your experiment, and no. I'm not in a mood of some pointless negotiation of yours. I want her back."

"Well, she's not yours, isn't she? I created her, therefore, she's mine."

"She belongs to no one. Let her decide where to go."

"As you wish. My fellow scientist is picking her up now. She'll be here right about…" The door on the Processing Room opened, revealing Celis and the said scientist. Jojo saw something different on Celis. Her skin was paler, she no longer had her shy gray eyes, instead, she had a pair of evil looking red eyes.

"Well, here we are. 296, do you know any of these guys? Especially that black and gray little fella?"

"No." Celis said icily.

Jojo knew something was wrong. He quickly ran toward Celis. "Celis! You know me, right? I found you near the observatory and picked you home, don't you remember?" But Celis pushed him away, too hard, and not only that. Celis picked her Enforcer MP

"I. don't. know. you."

"Well, looks like Celis has given her answer. Now why don't you just leave?"

"Come on Jojo, there's nothing we can do now." Valerie pulled her cousin's arm.

"No, no. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Jojo screamed as loud as he can, surprising everyone except Derrick and Celis.

"Well, on second thought, lock the door! We need to teach them some manners." He gave a sign to his securities to arrest the intruders.

"Looks like you're going to suffer the same fate as your daughter, McDodd."

This made Jojo really surprised. A daughter? He is to young to have a daughter? Or maybe…

"You, you gathered my DNA, to create her…" This made a various reaction from Jojo's friends (and cousins). Tabby's jaw dropped, Valerie whispered something like, "Oh my Who.", Kyla's eyes widened, Boris dropped his Pulse Gun, Jayce almost stopped breathing.

"Why yes! Did you ever wonder why you had a strong feeling on her, why she is very similar with you, or why she chose your dimension, accidentally? It is no coincidence! It is because you and Celis have a strong bond. A father and his daughter, how sweet I must say."

"You, you fiend…"

"Okay, enough of this. Take them to the Processing room!"

**

* * *

A/N : You really didn't realize this, huh? Or maybe you already guessed this?**

Tabby : "I'm an aunt!"

Me : "Very good, 'Aunt' Tabby."

Jojo : "So this is what you meant a family? I can't believe I have a daughter!"

Me : "Well, believe it."

Kyla : "So, who's the mother?"

Me : "How should I know?"

Kyla : "Well, I thought you know everything."

Jojo : "Who's my wife?"

Tabby : "Er… Jojo, you're too young for a marriage."

Jojo : "Oh, right. Forget I asked that."

Everyone (except Jojo) : *snickering*

**Review please!**


	6. Rescue and Showdown

**A/N : This is the 2nd last Chapter for WhoNecris. Sorry for taking so long!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Unreal Tournament (1 and 3) and Horton Hears a Who, I only own Celis and John Derrick, as well as the plot.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Rescue and Showdown.**

So our heroes were taken to the so-called 'processing room'. After passing the corridor, they arrived on the room. The Processing Room was a big lab, with at least 50 capsules on it.

"Alright, each of you, get inside those capsule, now!" Ordered one of the guards. "The process will take only 5 minutes, but if you're resisting against the program, it'll take much longer and it'll be very painful."

Jojo and the others, seeing that there was nothing else they could do, obeyed the order and lied on the capsules. The scientist closed the capsules. Jojo closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

…

Strange, nothing happened. Suddenly, the capsule he was in was opened. A hand was stretched to reach his. Jojo grabbed the hand and was pulled by it.

"Are we late?"

Jojo sighed in relief. It was Ramirez. Jojo looked at his surrounding. His friends had also been freed, while the guards and the scientists were all dead. "No, you've done it right on time." Replied him.

"Glad to know. So, are we getting out of here?"

"Not yet, we have to deal with someone first"

* * *

Ramirez, Mariana, and Luthor led the way while the others were right behind them. "Contact!" Luthor suddenly shouted. And he was right, a group of security, armed with Pulse guns appeared and fired their plasma guns on Jojo and his friends.

"Well, nice knowing ya all!" Luthor pulled his shock rifle out and did a shock combo on the security group. The result was rather awesome. All 10 guards were thrown and collided against the wall. They were instantly killed on the blast of plasma, and the floor was scorched, leaving a pitch black mark on it.

"Whoa, that was messy." Boris grinned at Luthor. "You like mass killing a lot, don't you, huh?"

But before they could move on, they heard another footsteps, slow and quiet. From where the guards came, walked none but the Who-Necris herself.

Celis looked at Jojo without any sign of emotion in her face. Like everyone said, if looks could kill, she would've stabbed him.

Celis pulled out her shock rifle, and aimed it at her biological father. Jojo just froze on where he stood. He still couldn't believe what Celis had became into.

Seeing her cousin didn't move, Tabby pushed Jojo as hard as she could, in the same time as Celis fired her rifle. The plasma beam hit Tabby hard, sending her flying and falling on the floor, making her unconscious.

"NO!" Jojo shouted as he ran to his cousin.

Watching this, Celis smirked and fired another beam, at Valerie. She didn't have time to react, that she too was sent flying and colliding against the wall.

Jojo couldn't take it anymore. He picked up an Enforcer pistol and shot Celis' right hand. She dropped her rifle, and groaned in pain. Jojo took this chance by punching her face, kicking her stomach. Celis didn't just freeze there. She landed a kick on Jojo's leg, almost breaking its bone and disabling it in an instant. Celis picked her rifle up and swung it on Jojo, but the black and gray Who grabbed it before its hard metal broke his skull and swung it along with Celis to the wall.

Celis' head collided against the wall. That was when something strange happened. She screamed in pain while holding her head.

"Jojo! You've broke the chip!" Shouted Jayce.

"What chip?" asked Jojo.

"Derrick's mind control chip! We need to stop her brain from working, or the electricity from the chip will destroy it!"

Mariana reacted quickly. She ran to Celis with a hypospray and sedated her by injecting the substance on her head. Celis stopped her screams and fell down weakly. "Phew, that was close." Mariana sighed in relief.

* * *

Derrick was waiting for the process. He was wondering what took the process so long. Well, he quickly got the answer as the door exploded and flew to a computer, destroying it in the process. "What the…?"

On the corridor, were our heroes, all weapons aimed at him. 'You're toast, Derrick." Said Boris.

"Oh, am I?" Derrick pressed a small button hidden in his pocket. Suddenly, the room was covered with smoke.

"What the Hell?" Jojo shouted.

The thick smoke blinded everyone, but soon, it was gone. Derrick and his men were nowhere on sight.

"Self destruction sequence initiated."

The computer voice alerted Jojo and his friends. "You all need to escape!" shouted Jojo immediately.

"Wait! What about you!" asked Kyla.

"I still have some unfinished business." Jojo quickly dashed to the emergency exit, completely ignoring his friends yells at him to come back.

* * *

Jojo ran across a parking building full of Raptors. Jojo noticed that some of them were missing.

Not for a while, his strength was worn out. "Oh damn it…"

That was when he saw small boards with a label.

"Hoverboard! I think I can use one of those!"

Hovering with hoverboard was not really different than riding skate board. In fact, it was much safer, and faster too (Jojo even thought it could match a motorcycle speed). Soon, he saw Derrick, running in front of him. He was reaching a manned chopper.

"You'll not escape from this!" Jojo yelled, as he speeded toward Derrick.

"Ha! Guess again!" Derrick jumped and turned back at Jojo. His hand was holding an Enforcer MP (Machine Pistol). He shot Jojo's leg, making him lost his balance and fell flat on the floor, face first. The hoverboard was spinning backward and fell on the floor. Derrick laughed madly as he went inside the chopper. "So long, sucker!"

Jojo watched as the chopper flew away, but he didn't intend to give up. He picked up a nearby Longbow AVRiL from a box and launched the big missile on it.

The chopper wasn't fast enough to avoid the deadly seeking sensor on the missile, that the missile exploded right on the blade. The chopper spun uncontrollably until it fell down on the street.

Jojo didn't have time to rest, that suddenly the building exploded, sent him flying to an open air. He was unconscious as the flame incinerated his fur on his back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : That was the end of this chapter! Press next to continue to the epilogue!**

**Hoverboard, Longbow AVRiL and Raptor aircraft was taken from UT3.**

**For Readers : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Going Home

**A/N : This is the last chapter of the Who Necris! Very short, sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer : [Read the last one.]**

**

* * *

Epilogue : Going home.**

Jojo woke up on a soft bed. His back was still hurt.

"Oh, he woke up. Guys! He woke up!"

Jojo saw a Who with Black and Gray fur running to the door. Jojo tried to remember what had happened.

"Good. You're up. We're so worried."

Jojo saw Kyla and the others coming from the door. He had remembered everything. "What happened when I was out?"

"We used the particle grappler to catch you. Thanks to Jayce, she found an empty and unlocked Raptor."

"And Derrick?"

Kyla looked at him sadly, "Escaped. He managed to escape before N.E.G. cops got into the crash site."

"At least, he won't bother us for the time being." Added Valerie.

"Dad!"

Jojo looked at the source of the voice. He saw Celis, with her shy expression and gray eyes back. She ran to Jojo and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. What really matters is you're alive."

Boris wiped his eyes. Unfortunately for him Kyla saw it. "Hey, did you just, cry?" she asked.

"What? No, it was just-"

"Don't worry, we won't be laughing at you…"

"…Much" Continued Luthor as everyone snickered quietly.

* * *

"I'm glad everything ends well." Said Tabby on the portal building.

"Well, not quite. N.E.G. almost sentenced Celis to death. They would've executed her if it wasn't for Kyla." Jojo replied.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Uh, what's the number again?"

"0721." Tabby typed 0721 on the console. As her finger touched number 1, the blue swirling portal opened widely. "Well, this is a good bye."

"Nah, this is a 'see you soon'" replied Kyla.

"What's the difference?"

"Simple, 'good bye' can mean gone for good, 'see you later' always means we're going to meet again."

"You're very optimistic, aren't you Kyla?" Commented Jojo. "Well, better be going. See ya in the next Tournament."

"Bye! I can't wait to see your improvements! And also your skills, Val!"

"Bet you'll be surprised!" Shouted Valerie before the Whos were disappeared.

**

* * *

A/N : End of the WhoNecris, but not the end of the full adventure!**

**Review please!**

**Other TNBR pre-UTTF stories (not existed yet for some days.)**

**TNBR : Skaarj on NX-01. (Star Trek Enterprise)**

**TNBR : Free from Orochi. (King of Fighters)**

**Both will be crossovering with Unreal Tournament Category!**

**See also : UT X-treme Overs! (Related and happens before this story! We can call it a prequel)  
**


End file.
